Luz Y Oscuridad
by crazydemix
Summary: Tori Vega vive en el mundo de sombras. Jade West pertenece al mundo de luz. Una es oscuridad, la otra es su luz. Dos chicas. Dos mundos. Un sólo sentimiento. ¿Eliges la luz o la oscuridad?
1. Sinopsis

Vivo en un mundo que ha sido consumido por las sombras, aprendí a no necesitar de la luz, a ver a través de la oscuridad, a ser amiga de la soledad. Pero entonces la conocí, vi su luz, su resplandor pero su mirada no poseía esa intensa luz con la que todos la describían.

La seguí por un tiempo, cuidando sus pasos, vigilando su camino. Mantuve mi distancia hasta el día en que vi como su luz se opacaba.

No sabía la razón hasta que lo vi.

Vi a ese ser de su misma especie, con el mismo resplandor que ella, no entendía porque ese ser se robaba su luz, quise intervenir pero pronto descubrí que él era el causante de que su luz se opacara, él no robaba la luz de ella, él sólo tenía que ver con eso.

Ella estaba cayendo directo a las tinieblas.

Podría dejar que cayera pero al hacerlo estaría condenandola al sufrimiento eterno. Debía ser su elección entrar al otro lado, estar en las sombras, vivir en lado oscuro, y no sólo ser arrastrada en contra de su voluntad.

Y fue ahí que decidí salir de mi mundo y entrar al suyo.

Si ella quería entrar al mundo de las sombras sería conmigo y no sola.

Porque ella es la luz y yo soy su oscuridad.


	2. Prólogo

Veo rostros nuevos llenos de confusión y terror, algunos sonríen y bailan bajo la lluvia pues ellos son felices de la decisión que tomaron, en cambio los otros fueron arrastrados contra su voluntad. Pudiera hacer algo, guiarlos de regreso a casa pero ellos deben pasar por un proceso que tarda un año, además, no me interesa en lo absoluto ayudar.

Si ellos están aquí es porque algo hicieron para que su luz se apagara. Nuestra luz puede ser apagada de dos maneras: la primera y la más común entre todos aquí es hacer algo realmente malo, algo que haya decepcionado y molestado a ese gran ser de luz. Y la segunda, no tan común y muy poco visto en este mundo, la decisión propia.

El llegar al mundo de las sombras está en ti, unos hacen cosas malas y se arrepienten, suplican perdón y buscan hacer algo bien para que contrarreste lo malo pero ya es tarde; su luz se apagó en el momento en que cometieron el acto. A los que se les ve felices por las calles son esos que, aunque su luz era potente, su alma no pertenecía ahí. Y entonces sólo bajaron sus manos, su mirada y se rindieron ante las sombras.

Nunca comprenderé que es lo que nos orilla a tomar decisiones así.

He visto a seres de luz que siguen luchando, que dan todo de sí día con día, que su luz, por poca que sea, sigue brillando pero ellos no son felices. Escucho llantos y lamentos, veo como los sueños se rompen y como ellos comienzan a vivir de ilusiones.

¿Es suficiente para permanecer ahí? ¿Viviendo de ilusiones, sin un propósito, sin nada más que un puñado de ilusiones?

No son felices pero siguen luchando y no se les puede llamar cobardes cuando están haciendo la cosa más valiente que puede existir en el mundo de la luz: seguir luchando. Y los que se entregan a las sombras tampoco son cobardes; hay que ser valientes para luchar a pesar de todo pero también ser valientes para rendirse y dejar todo atrás.

Todos son valientes aceptando ser cobardes.

Ajusto mi capucha y hago mi camino a mi hogar. Las calles repletas de rostros nuevos pero aunque te sientas rodeados de todos ellos en este mundo se está solo por elección propia. No es soledad ni tristeza, es solo que te gusta tanto estar en silencio, escuchar tus propios pensamientos y te sientes bien contigo mismo que no hay necesidad de estar con alguien más.

Logras tener compañeros para toda la vida pero sigues sin la necesidad de hacer un vínculo más grande que el de compañerismo.

Me detengo por un pequeño destello de luz, ¿luz en el mundo de sombras? Me quito la capucha dejando que la lluvia me moje el rostro y espero por un segundo destello; no fue muy lejos de aquí y para todos los que habitamos el mundo de las sombras nos ha llamado la atención.

El cielo se ilumina con más intensidad y puedo asegurar que sé de donde proviene ese destello. Pongo una vez más mi capucha y me echo a correr, sé de un camino corto que me llevará con más rapidez hasta la cascada Duo.

La mayoría de los seres que eran de luz y que fueron arrastrados a las sombras caen ahí, algunos se dejan llevar por la fuerte corriente y los que aún no aceptan que ya no hay nada que hacer, nadan contra corriente haciendo su viaje más doloroso.

Para todos en el mundo de sombras es bien conocido que la principal fuente de alimento de la cascada son las lágrimas derramadas de los seres de luz que lloran cada noche, que siguen luchando. No es castigo para nadie, aquí es donde muchos vienen a hablar con seres que conocieron en el mundo de luz, seres que no quieren ser parte de este mundo y que por medio de aquí pueden mantener una conversación.

A veces pueden viajar al mundo de la luz.

Disminuyo mi paso hasta detenerme por completo, veo una pequeña bola de luz a la orilla de río. Es muy intensa, muy brillante, una hermosa luz blanca. Me siento atraída por su resplandor, por su belleza. He visto muchas luces así pero esa luz tiene algo que me atrae. Estiro mi mano y toco con las yemas de mis dedos esa pequeña bola de luz.

Escucho la dulce voz de una chica, su llanto, sus susurros, ella está sufriendo por algo, por alguien. Tomo un poco de agua de la cascada y me permito observar a la chica. Cabello negro, no puedo ver su rostro, ella mantiene su cara metida bajo una almohada, ¿por qué llora? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasa? Quiero conocer más de ella, saber porque llora, porque está mal.

Estiro un poco mi mano y rozo su cabello haciendo que ella se estremezca un poco, ¡diablos! No debí hacerlo, no debí tocarla, ella pensara que está loca por sentir algo así. La chica se gira y puedo ver su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Sus ojos rojos pero puedo ver la claridad en ellos, la luz que ella desprende es intensa, a pesar de que ella sufre, su luz es intensa, más que la de cualquiera que haya visto.

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunta la chica con voz temerosa mientras mira a todos lados en busca de aquello que tocó su cabello.

Miro hacia la ventana cerrada, me acerco y muevo la cortina, quizá aún no pueda ser visible para ella pero sí puedo hacer que ella me note. Regreso mis ojos hacia ella, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios pero el temor aun no se va de sus ojos.

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunta una vez más la chica levantándose de su cama y camina hasta la misma vetana en la que yo estoy. ¿Debo moverme? ¿Debo estirar mi mano y tocar la suya?

Me atrevo un poco y levanto mi mano derecha y rozo su cálida piel con mis yemas; mientras ella es calida, yo soy completamente fría.

—¡Oh por dios! —exclama la chica llevando una de sus manos a su hombro descubierto—. ¿Por qué no te puedo ver?

Frunzo mi ceño levemente mirando atenta a los movimientos de ella, levanta su mano hacia mí pero es imposile que ella logre...

—¡Esto es una locura! ¡Yo estoy loca! —exclama ella al poder tocarme, ¿cómo lo consiguió? ¿por qué ella pudo tocarme sin que yo...?—. Mejor me duermo.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a su cama. La sigo con mis ojos y me doy cuenta de su sonrisa, es pequeña pero una sonrisa al final, y eso es lo que cuenta en este mundo. Sonrío y regreso a mi mundo, me alejo de la cascada aún con la sensación de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Sonrío y suelto un suspiro al aire.


End file.
